


Dog Park

by Syrum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrum/pseuds/Syrum
Summary: A nice walk in the park turns into something else entirely, when Cas has a chance meeting with a dog, her owner, and her owner'sverycute and slightly frantic older brother.“Friend of yours?”  Gabriel asked with an amused quirk of his brow, hanging back as he waited to see how this would play out.  Despite what might upon first glance be a fairly nonchalant slouch, peppered with interest, Cas could see the slight tension in his shoulders that betrayed his brother’s apprehension.“No.”  At least, not one he could recall at that moment, and Castiel had always been fairly good at remembering faces.  There was no familiar spark there, and he turned to face the stranger as he barrelled towards them.  Dirty blonde hair, relatively tall and with a tight-fitting grey tee that had been visibly sweat-darkened in areas from the heat of the sun and the effort of exertion.It was at that point he noticed the dog.





	Dog Park

“Cass!” The bark of his name, uttered by an unfamiliar voice, sounded across the park and Castiel stopped in his tracks. “ _ Cassie! _ ” Two steps ahead, his brother had also stopped and he could see Gabriel’s look of interest out of the corner of his eye as they both turned to regard the fast approaching form racing towards them at what must have been full speed.

“Friend of yours?” Gabriel asked with an amused quirk of his brow, hanging back as he waited to see how this would play out. Despite what might upon first glance be a fairly nonchalant slouch, peppered with interest, Cas could see the slight tension in his shoulders that betrayed his brother’s apprehension.

“No.” At least, not one he could recall at that moment, and Castiel had always been fairly good at remembering faces. There was no familiar spark there, and he turned to face the stranger as he barrelled towards them. Dirty blonde hair, relatively tall and with a tight-fitting grey tee that had been visibly sweat-darkened in areas from the heat of the sun and the effort of exertion.

It was at that point he noticed the dog. 

“Cassie,  _ no! _ ” Too late to do anything about it, Castiel’s eyes widened momentarily the instant before he was knocked bodily to the floor by what might have been the largest golden retriever he had ever come across - and certainly the heaviest. The grass was soft enough that it didn’t  _ hurt _ as such, though his breath still left him in a sharp whoosh and refused to return for several long seconds as his ‘attacker’ plonked itself down upon his chest and proceeded, in no uncertain terms, to lick every available inch of his face, thick tail thumping against his leg.

Somewhere behind him, out of sight for the moment, Gabriel stood in shocked silence. It couldn’t last however, that peaceful moment of birdsong and rapidly approaching footsteps; that’s when the laughter started. An unattractive snort initially, hidden behind one hand as Gabriel moved to stare down at him with unshed tears sparkling on his lashes, trying desperately not to release the bubbling mirth. His self-restraint could only last for so long though, and soon the shorter man was positively crying with laughter, cheeks pink as he bent over, holding his stomach and stumbling back a step, whole body shaking. Castiel could only glare up at his brother, pinned as he was beneath the sizeable weight of the dog, entirely unamused by the expected outburst.

“Shit,  _ shit _ , man - I’m so sorry.” The stranger had caught up, finally, clearly winded from his run, face beet red from a mix of exertion and abject mortification. “Cassie,  _ off! _ Bad girl!” Hands reached down to grab at the dog’s collar, to haul her off, and she  _ growled _ . The man backpedalled fairly quickly, uttering a series of curses as ‘Cassie’ went back to slobbering over Castiel’s face.

This was...he wasn’t sure what to think. Gabriel was outright  _ howling _ at them by that point, still bent double as he tried to muffle his amusement in his hands, and Cas knew there was no way his irritating older brother was ever going to let this one go.

“Sammy, c’mon dude,  _ help _ me! She's _your_ dog!” The stranger seemed to be in no small amount of distress, hands flapping as he practically vibrated in place. The dog was studiously ignoring his efforts, paying attention only when the man drew too close, and really it was a testament to her focus if nothing else.

“You alright down there, man?” The latest arrival, ‘Sammy’ apparently if the flailing blonde was to be believed, jogged up to the group, barely out of breath and apparently less bothered about the whole ordeal than his companion. He seemed to loom over Castiel, and even from his position on his back Cas could tell the man was unusually tall. Brown hair that curled around his neck to his shoulders, brown eyes that had scrunched in slight concern, though he wasn’t hiding his amusement as well as he perhaps thought he was.

“Fine, thank you.” Castiel replied, and if he sounded a little put-out, who could blame him? “Could you-” He indicated at the dog with his one free hand, which might not have been the best idea as the tail wagging against his leg increased its tempo until he was certain he would be left with bruises, the tongue-bath moving from his face to his hand and back again.

“I think she likes you.” Sammy chuckled, reaching out to take hold of her collar and clearly intending to haul the dog off his chest, when a much smaller hand clamped around his wrist. Sammy seemed confused for a moment, turning to look at Gabriel who was still struggling to regain control after another round of giggling had taken hold.

“Nah, leave him. Baby bro needs more friends, and those two are basically BFF’s at this point.” Gabriel situated himself between Cas and his would-be rescuer, and it didn’t look like he was going to be getting out of this any time soon - he knew that tone of voice, recognised the purr of flirtation. Sammy must have noticed too, because Cas could see the light flush of his cheeks even from where he lay. “Gabriel.” He stuck out a hand for Sammy to take, held on for a beat too long, and Cas knew full well where this was going.

“Sam.” Ah, so Sam then, not Sammy. A nickname - boyfriend? No, the other man seemed more concerned with Castiel than with Gabriel’s blatant and over the top flirting. “And this here’s my brother, Dean.” Ah, brother, that made more sense. He could almost see the resemblence, and their height difference might have been a little startling if not for his own relation to Gabriel.

“Well then Sam, since your Cassie and my Cassie are best buds now and clearly don’t need us anymore - what’s say you and I go find somewhere nice to sit and have a romantic coffee date, hm?” He had already started leading Sam away, and Cas let out a huff of irritation which only served to earn him another overly-enthusiastic tongue bath. Sam didn’t seem to mind overly, clearly amused, letting Gabriel sling an arm around his waist - about the highest point he could comfortably reach, really - and drag him away from their respective siblings.

“He’s cute.” Gabriel threw back over his shoulder as he stepped out of Castiel’ peripheral vision. “Make sure you get his number!” Dean - because Cas wouldn’t be forgetting  _ that _ name in a hurry - made an odd choking noise and started to do a rather impressive tomato impersonation as his cheeks heated and he flushed up to the tips of his ears.

And damnit, Gabriel was right - he  _ was _ cute.

Cas couldn’t even find it in himself to blush.


End file.
